


Oh, West Virginia~

by Levy_Phantom



Series: Request Book [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Inappropriate Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Mark Lee (NCT), Sexual Humor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, mentioned smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:14:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23051536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levy_Phantom/pseuds/Levy_Phantom
Summary: What do you do when you miss a flight from one state to another with no other way of getting there without hopping in a hearse that has a 6"5, 26 year old male that may be the most attractive person you've ever met?Well, of course hop in the damn car. Well, at least in Jaehyun's case it is.Or,Jaehyun has a gay panic in front of Johnny for a seventeen hour ride to New York from Florida.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: Request Book [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1491944
Comments: 10
Kudos: 87





	Oh, West Virginia~

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seoksational](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seoksational/gifts).



> Seoksational, I'm so sorry this took so long to do, like, half a year long. Omg, I'm so embarrassed.

Ha gay, Jaehyun thinks as he watches Alex run down the isle to kiss Magnus.

Yes, Jaehyun, a 23 year old, 6"2 male, who cried at Mufasa death, who decided it was worth it to run onto the road at busy traffic hours and save a turtle, who is now stuffing his face with ice cream after his girlfriend of 3 years has broken up with him ( _It's not me, it's you. Well, specifically your penis. I'm lesbian. I've been so far in the closet that I found Narnia. Suprise.),_ just hours before, is watching Shadowhunters. Sue him.

And y'know, maybe he shouldn't be up at god knows what hour, _oh shit, does that say 3?,_ when he has a job interview in New York in three days that could secure him with a job for life. But, y'know, life isn't always easy.

And maybe the rational part of his is screaming at him to set an alarm for tommorow as he feels his eyes droop, ice cream spilling on his shirt and characters that have no meaning in life then to help Jaehyun through a bad breakup. But, Jaehyun can't feel himself giving a fuck.

After all, life isn't nice to Jung Jaehyun.

______________

Jaehyun opens his eyes before immediately shutting them after the sun's rays attack them. He can already feel the crank in his neck before truly feeling the effects of it. He reopens his eyes and looks down at the mess that is his shirt before looking at his surroundings. The curtains are pulled over his windows and the table in front of him is covered in chocolate wrappers and ice cream tubs. The Netflix 'Are you still there?' is on full display on the television. He turns to his alarm clock. _14.48, I should've set an alarm._ Jaehyun gently places the tub of now melted ice cream onto the table before stretching his joints and feeling them pop into place. _I feel like a should be remembering something._ Jaehyun takes a deep breath. _Nah, I just need a shower._

He walks through his rundown hallway into his even more rundown bathroom. He turns on a random play lists and quickly grabs a towel out of the cabinet before hopping into a cold shower. He rubs his hair and face with water before grabbing the shampoo bottle and squeezing some shampoo onto his curly, brown hair. He scrubs it into is hair, subconsiously singing along to a random song that was probably from the top 40s chart. 

"These streets will make you feel brand new, but lights with inspire you, hear it for New York, New York- wait, shit, NEW YORK!!!!".

And in that moment, Jaehyun felt himself slip in the shower. What did Jaehyun say?

Life isn't nice to Jaehyun.

_________________

"What to you mean there is no flights till Thursday, I need to be there for Tuesday?".

Yes, Jaehyun was standing in the middle of his hallway with a towel around his waste and one wrapped around his head trying to catch the quickest flight to New York. Sue him.

"I'm sorry sir, all flights are booked until that day".

Jaehyun could feel a migraine coming along. He didn't need that added stress.

"No it's alright, it's my fault. Thank you and I'm sorry for the inconvenience".

The two exchanged farewells before Jaehyun hung up the call. What the fuck was he supposed to do now?

There was no direct buses to New York and that would take too long to get there. He could ask a taxi driver, but there was no way in hell someone would bring him all the way to Boston. That left one answer. Hitchhiking. Jaehyun could feel the shivers up his spine. What if he had to sell his body? Oh my god, what if he was kidnapped? _Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry._ I mean, it wouldn't be the worst if he did, would it? At least if they were hot, right? _Oh my God, Jaehyun, you whore._ He needed to pull himself together. All he had to do was pack and just go up to a random stranger's car. That's fine. Accept for the fact he can already feel his anxiety pull on him like a four year old who didn't get ice cream. _Timmy, I'm gonna spank your ass if you don't shut up._

Life is really fucking Jaehyun in the ass right now.

_________________

After snorting in one guy's face, laughing in another and telling the old lady, _ma'am, this is a McDonald's drive thru,_ Jaehyun has unsuccessfully gotten a ride to New York. Here he was, poor innocent Jaehyun, walking at the side of a forest with his 10kg suitcase behind him. If you're wondering how he got here, he got a ride from a man who thought it was humorous how Jaehyun quite literally screamed the Happy Birthday lyrics into his face. (Jaehyun would like to think it wasn't the fact that the man had a hand on his thigh the entire ride until Jaehyun got him to pull over. It was traumatizing to say the least.)

He was tired, hungry, even though he ate an hour before hand, and just overall sad. He just wanted to get to New York, is that so bad? The sun would probably start to set in the next hour or so and Jaehyun wasn't ready to be alone in the dark right now. No sir.

It was eerily quiet. Just the birds chirping, the wind rustling the leaves and West Virgina playing in the background. Jaehyun felt like he was in Birdbo- Oh my God, wait, West Virginia? Jaehyun could hear the music getting closer to him before he spots a- wait, _is that a hearse?_ Before Jaehyun could stop himself, he flagged down the car, trying to get it to stop. He could see the car coming over to where he was standing. _Oh my God, I'm gonna die._

Jaehyun walked up to the car before the driver pulled down his window. All Jaehyun could think was _wow._ What could be the most handsome man he'd ever met was sitting in a hearse. He had brown hair with a undercut, full lips, tanned skin with mark's of teenage acne on his perfectly sculpted face, a long neck that was attached to bulky arms and had hands chiseled from a prodigy sculpture. Damn, Jaehyun wanted his fingers somewhere else.

He could see the man looking into his eyes, waiting for Jaehyun to say something. And that he did.

"Damn, you're drop dead gorgeous".

Did Jaehyun hear himself right? Did he just make a pun in front of an angel. Not being able to do it mentally, he face planted physically. _Oh my God, I'm so stupid. Who the fuck say-_

_"_ That was a dead-ly pun, but please tell me where you need to go, doll", the person said with a wink. His brain short-circuited. _Doll? DOLL? Oh my God, oh my god, oh m-_

Jaehyun cleared his throat.

"Yes, sorry. I need to get to New York, please. I mean it's fine if you can't bring me, of course. Who the hell would want to go on a 17 hour journey with a y'know, stranger. Well, unless you know them, but you probably don't if they're a hitch hiker and you know what? It looks like dumbass o'clock is over so I'm going to stop talking now. Thank you".

Jaehyun looked down at his shoes because he knew if he looked at the stranger in front of him, he would start rambling again. It was silent until Jaehyun heard the angel laugh. He rose his head to see the stranger looking at him with a fond look on his face and a row of pearly white teeth. _I'm about to get on my knees right now. I'll decide what to do when I'm down there._

"Yeah, I'll take you".

"Really", Jaehyun said, shooketh to the core. 

"Of course. Hop in", the stranger replied with a tilt of his head, signalling Jaehyun to hop in the car. And he did as such.

_________________

They sat in silence for what seemed like eternity. Jaehyun was either staring at his lap or staring at the angel's freakishly large hands. So, it wasn't a suprise Jaehyun wasn't the one to talk first.

"So, why New York?", the stranger asked.

"Oh, I have a job interview there for a business firm. I missed my flight this morning", Jaehyun cooly said.

"Excuse me if this sounds rude, but would you not set an alarm or did you sleep through it?".

"Oh I forgot to. I was to busy crying over my ex". Did Jaehyun actually say that? Oh my God, he felt like hitting himself.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to intrude".

"You're alright. I mean, she came out as lesbian so woohoo, go lesbians", Jaehyun said, waving his hand around like holding a flag. Johnny gave him a pity smile.

"That's still not cool, especially if you liked her".

Jaehyun wasn't ready to get a therapy session from a stranger, which happened more often then he would like to admit, so he decided to change the topic.

"So, where are you going to?"

"I'm actually heading to New York to". 

"In a hearse?"

"Yeah, I'm heading to the Boston pride parade and my uncle needed me to bring it down to New York. I stopped questioning it after he said he'd pay me a couple of hundred to bring it down for him. Looking back, maybe a should of said something. He might be part of a gang or something", the stranger mumbled the last bit to himself.

"Oh, you're gay?", Jaehyun questioned.

The stranger stopped the car abruptly before turning to Jaehyun with a pointed stare. He felt like the stranger was staring into his soul. He wouldn't admit it, but it turned him on a bit. It wasn't until Jaehyun looked down at angel's shirt that he realized why he was looking at him funny. He was wearing a pansexual flag design sleeveless top with the word 'Yes, I'm pansexual, attracted to pans' written on it. Oh. OH. Not only that, but the pan colours were on the strangers cheeks as well as a headband with rainbow colours. Wow, Jaehyun 3.4 gpa is failing him right now.

"Wow, guess you love breakfast then", Jaehyun nervously giggled. The stranger was still staring at him weirdly before he continued to drive as if nothing happened. However, Jaehyun being Jaehyun, panicked at not getting a verbal reply to his question. And what do you do when you panic? Word diarrhoea.

"Y'know, what I meant was it's super cool that you're pansexual. I mean, it must be so cool being open and proud. Like, someone who's closeted probably looks up to you and everything and wow, you're just amazing and I hope you know that because the people and the lgbtq community even antagonize pans y'know and we should stick together like we all suffer through the same discrimination. So we should stand together so we can fight against the odds. As Martin Luther King said,' I have a dream that-'".

"Wait, did you say 'we' ", the stranger said, eyebrows rising, glancing over a Jaehyun while trying to keep his eyes on the road. Jaehyun decided he was going to throw his body out the car and let his his friendly neighbour hood anxiety take over again.

"Yeah, guess you could say I'm attracted to bicycles", Jaehyun nervously laughed.

Life was being a fucking rude ass bitch to Jaehyun.

__________________

They continued taking for what felt like hours, _well it actually was hours,_ Jaehyun's brain supplied before Jaehyun screeched. Johnny jumped from his chair in fright before fretting over Jaehyun.

With a hand on his chin directing him to look at the stranger, Johnny looked all over his face.

"Is everything okay? What's wrong? Did you see a mouse? Because if you did, I'm sorry I'm running the other way".

"What? Rude. But, no, I forgot to ask your name".

It was once again quiet in the car. The stranger had his eyebrows furrowed before looking at Jaehyun. Once again, Jaehyun felt him stare into his soul. He subconsciously leaned in before he felt a flick on his forehead. Jaehyun felt a whine leave him as he rubbed the spot on his head that he assumed was red.

"What was that for?", Jaehyun whined with a pout evident on his face and from his tone.

Jaehyun was sure he saw the stranger's cheeks turn red before he was assaulted with a bewildered look.

"You just screamed out of nowhere just because you didn't know my name?", the stranger gave him another bewildered look before signing, "Johnny".

"I'm Jaehyun", he smiled at Johnny before the latter returned it. However, the cute moment was broken by Jaehyun. 

"You look more like a Greg to me".

"I swear Jaehyun, if you're not careful I'll attack you in your sleep".

_____________________

The journey continued as planned. Jaehyun would like to think hitchhiking wasn't the worst decision he's ever made. Who would've thought that he would meet one of the most handsome man anyone would ever lay eyes on. He felt like he was the ring to his Sméagol, the apple to his pie, the Jekyll to his Hyde. It was perfect. 

He had learned that Johnny was 6"5, pansexual disaster that falls over his limbs, worships minion memes, has a younger brother called Mark who he would fight Satan for. He once had long hair that he regretted so hard that he face planted into the steering wheel and made his nose bleed. He's a small time vlogger and does random skits with his friends, he once tried to deepthroat a baguette (" It's for science, Jaehyun") and did in fact attend the area 51 raid. Yes, Jaehyun thought. He's perfect.

However, as much as he loved Johnny already, he wasn't sure what to do because he just learned he has to sleep in the same bed as Johnny. Deep sigh.

_Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry-_

________________________

"So, there is only one single bedroom left here because a circus is sleeping in all 17 other rooms?", Johnny questioned.

The receptionist just nodded her head.

"Seems legit", Johnny said with a shrug," So how much for one night?".

Jaehyun couldn't help but block out the rest of the conversation. He was going to sleep in the same bed as a stranger he just met like 7 hours ago. _I mean, you've had one night stands before, Jaehyun,_ his brain helped supplying. _Yeah, but they weren't as cute, brain,_ Jaehyun pouted. _Now listen here you little shit, you are stunning, gorgeous Jaehyun who's has a 3.4 gpa, was offered a modelling job because if how stunning he was and you're scared of Johnny, who you met in a hearse?_ Jaehyun glanced over at Johnny. _Yes._ His felt his brain short-circuit. _Ah, shit, here we go again._

After having an argument with his brain for about five minutes, a finger between his eyebrows brought him back to reality.

"Hey, stop furrowing your eyebrows and pouting, you'll get wrinkles", Johnny stated whole stroking where he put his finger. Jaehyun could feel himself physically relax. Damn, he felt like a cat right now.

"But, I'll still look pretty with wrinkles", Jaehyun boldly stated, hands on hips and head held high.

Johnny looked him up and down slowly, making Jaehyun blush, before looking Jaehyun in the eye.

"Yeah, you would be", he said before he proceeded to walk to the room. Jaehyun rendered himself speechless. _Oh shit, fellas, we've lost him._

____________________

Listen, Johnny would take absolutely any opportunity to jump into bed with a stranger (could you even call it that) as beautifil as Jaehyun. I mean he was the embodiment of pretty and cute. He had pretty doe eyes, a beautiful smile that's accompanied by even more beautiful dimples. He's got curly brown hair that screams soft. The cherry on top of it all is the Disney 'The Lion King' pajames he's wearing with a fluffy pink head band. Johnny actually wants to cuddle Jaehyun, so much right now. But, that's the problem. Just cuddle, no sexy times. The Aquarian in him is shook right now at the fact he wants something intimate.

He can't help, but let his thoughts wonder as he watches Jaehyun jump, head first, onto the single bed they'll have to sleep in together. He could feel himself getting grays already.

"It's just half eleven right now, so I'll set an alarm for six and we should leave by seven. Sound good?". Johnny said, already setting the alarm. After getting no response, he turns to Jaehyun, assuming he's asleep. However, he's suprised to find Jaehyun looking back at him. It feels like there is a moment going on right now and _wow, Jaehyun's eyes could hold constellations in them. His eyes could hold a forest full of life, evident of Mother Nature's presence, his eyes could hold the little cabin house in the woods that Johnny dares to dream of living in, his eyes coul-_

"I'm really in the mood for a large, vanilla milkshake from McDonald's right now", Jaehyun said with his full chest, a look of determination over his face. 

And how can Johnny deny his future love of his life what he wants. Can Johnny dare say he's whipped?

______________

Johnny had left to get Jaehyun his food like the Prince charming he is. Jaehyun, poor, innocent Jaehyun, was sitting in the same position he was in after Johnny left, which was probably 20 minutes.

He felt so stupid. He really had to ruin the moment they may or may not of been having. He's so stupid. Oh my God. 

Wait a second. Jaehyun lifted his head. What if Jaehyun didn't ruin the moment. What if, and this is a big what if, Johnny is expecting to continue to have the moment when he comes back. Oh no. Jaehyun might pop his cherry again (Yes, Jaehyun had look at down under. He couldn't ignore that whatever that _thing_ was could destroy his asshole in seconds).

He quickly got up before heading over to his suitcase and looking thought it. _Where are those damn things. I could've swore I put it somewhere- aha, there you are._ Jaehyun could already feel himself getting red. A lingerie and some strawberry flavoured lube. Yes, he was expecting some action up in New York. Sue him.

_I mean should I prepare myself or let him do it? Johnny screams soft daddy dom so maybe he'd want to? No, you know what, I ain't let my asshole get destroyed. I'm doing this myself._ Jaehyun nodded to himself. All he had to do was go to the shower, do some sinful things, put on the lingerie and put on his pyjamas just in case he got the wrong idea. Damn, Jaehyun should pay himself on the back. He's a genius.

______________

Johnny returned home with Jaehyun's large, vanilla milkshake. He had to go to three different branches before finding one with no broken ice cream machine. _Damn you McDonald's, taking my time away from spending it with Jaehyun._ Johnny could feel himself pout. 

He was climbing the stairs to his room, passing a clown and an acrobat bat making out. _Damn, who would've thought. That's scandalous._ He went to go unlock the door before he noticed it was open. _Ah, cute. Jaehyun left the door open for me._ He opened the door to see Jaehyun lying on his stomach on his phone. _Damn, he has a nice set of globes. I want him to sit on my-_

"Oh, you're back", Jaehyun nervously said. Shit, did he notice Johnny staring at his ass? _Abort mission, abort mission._

"Yeah, I had to drive around alot before I could get your milkshake, here", Johnny held it out for Jaehyun to take.

Jaehyun pouted at that. _Cute,_ his brain supplied. "Johnny, you could've just left it I would've been fine", Jaehyun whined. _Damn, I wanna make you whine more, doll._

" It's fine. You wanted didn't you? I would get you anything you wanted", Johnny said with his signature wink and lip bite. 

And listen, Johnny may be at the peak of his dumbass years, but he isn't blind either. Jaehyun was definetly blushing. He seems to keep forgetting Jaehyun is bisexual even though the thought has been running through his head all day. Whether there was a romantic connection, Johnny didn't know, but there was definetly some sexual. However, even if he wanted to sleep with Jaehyun, he didn't want there first time to be in a run down motel with clowns making out outside and a bed that would probably break while they were doing the deed. _Another time,_ Johnny thinks. At least, if they have another time.

Johnny got into his pajama bottoms as Jaehyun was happily sipping on his milkshake with his head against the headboard. _Tops dont need tops._ Johnny observed him for a few minutes before deciding to lie besides. Considering it was a single bed with two above average height guys with above average physique, you could say it was a very tight squeeze. It left an awkward silence in the room for a few minutes as Jaehyun finished his milkshake.

_You know what, fuck it._

"Hey, Jaehyun. I know this is going to sound weird, but bare with me a minute". Jaehyun turned to Johnny with them beautiful eyes. _Damn the soul that blessed Jaehyun with them pretty eyes."_ Would you mind of I cuddled- I mean touched- no, that sounds weird", Johnny takes a deep breath," look, what I'm trying to say can I hug you while we sleep. There isn't much room in the bed and I rather if both of us don't fall out of the bed at one point in the middle of the night".

Jaehyun was still looking at him. He could still see the blush that fell across his cheeks. He looked down for a minute before looking back up at Johnny with a look in his eyes. "Yeah, you can, but first I have to brush my teeth and use mouthwash. My morning breath is the worst thing you'll ever smell", Jaehyun began to ramble, but Johnny stopped listen after he heard the words 'yeah, you can'. He can already feel his brain doing the cha cha slide. Wow, he was the luckiest man alive. He felt th bed dip and looked up. He didn't even realise Jaehyun had gotten up, but all that matters now is that he's back. 

_"_ So, how do we do this?", Jaehyun said looking down at the duvet, playing with it. He looked so small and Johnny just wanted to wrap his arms around him. So, that is what he exactly did.

He pulled Jaehyun close to him. He used one arm to lift Jaehyun's head and slid the other one under it. He know his arm would be num in the morning, but he couldn't find it in himself to care. He place the other one on Jaehyun's hip, giving it a light squeeze, making Jaehyun jump a bit. Finally, he entangled his legs with Jaehyun's. Bliss. That was all Johnny could feel.

"Is this okay?"

Jaehyun looked up at him before ducking his head into Johnny's chest. Johnny wasn't sure if he was doing it out of embarrassment, comfort or both, but he found it endearing nonetheless.

He could get use to this.

______________

He may be bi, but all he felt in that moment was gay fear and panic. How could Johnny be so calm in this type of situation. He looked up at the now sleeping giant. He looked really relaxed in his sleep, not to say he wasn't before. Jaehyun thinks, if he met Johnny anywhere other than this, he would meet him at a cinema. A scary movie playing on screen, he would jump through a jump scare and accidently grab a stranger's hand beside him. He wouldn't notice until the end of the movie, still glued to his chair, until a rough thumb would rub over his hand in comfort. He would look at said stranger and see Johnny looking back at him. He'd think he's handsome before his body goes into cardiac arrest after realising what he's holding. Johnny would laugh at him. They'd probably walk out together, Johnny offering to bring him on a ice cream date that turns into a few, that turns into a blossoming relationship, that turns into moving in with each other. Eventually, they would get married. They'd decide on kids later and have a big house somewhere secluded with 5 dogs and 3 cats. They'd grow old together and have their graves beside each other. 

But, this wasn't anywhere else. This was a man, no, a stranger bringing him to New York for a job interview And after they bid farewell, they'll never see each other again. That's what scared Jaehyun. He'd met the perfect person for him and now his face will just be a distant memory. _Oh my God Jaehyun, pull yourself together. You literally met the man less then a day ago. Calm down you bloody romantic. I want a new person. I can't handle your whiny ass._ You know what maybe his brain is right. Some things just aren't ment to be. _I didn't say that you dumbass. H_ e'll meet Johnny again if it ment to be. _Yeah,_ Jaehyun thinks as he lets sleep take over, _if it's ment to be, it will happen._

________________

The two woke up and got ready as planned. (Jaehyun slipping into the shower to get of you know what). They had a 5 hour journey ahead of them meaning Jaehyun could get a good night's rest before his job interview tommorow and Johnny can get to the parade by four. All is well. Except, it isn't. Both of the individuals are thinking the same thing. _Will I see you again?_

They drove for hours conversing about hopes, dreams and the future, old memories, the past, everything and anything. I didn't feel like they were strangers anymore. More like childhood friends waiting to catch up with one another. It felt great, but they already knew that even as they share their memories in this moment, it too will become something they might converse over if they see each other again.

Johnny was approaching Jaehyun's hotel at a slow pace, afternoon traffic blessing them with a few more moments together. They didn't speak. Didn't feel the need to. It was a perfect ending of a story. They were both not ready to let the other go, but content enough to not do anything about it. At that moment, they were just happy to be in each other's presence. It felt nice.

As the hearse stopped in front of the hotel, the two sat in silence together. It felt like they were nearing the end of their story. It felt like driving the hearse was like driving their love to an early grave. The two exchanged a look. No words were needed in the moment. Only action. And as always Johnny was the first to move. He surged forward to meet Jaehyun's lips, but wasn't able to make it fully with seatbelt tugging him back. He wanted to meet Jaehyun's lips and he guesses Jaehyun had the same thought before moving to meet Johnny's lips. Their lips were both soft from the lip balm Jaehyun had offered Johnny. ("Hey, you can never had enough lip balm".) They moved their lips slowly together. Trying to savour the last few moments they had together. After a few seconds, they leaned their heads on each other. It was a nice, blissful before the two heard beeping behind them, a reminder that Johnny was parked in a taxi parking spot. The two smiled at each other before Jaehyun hopped out of the car, Johnny following suit. He lifted his luggage out of the trunk of the hearse before turning to Johnny one last time. He smiled at a him once again and got one in return as expected.

"It was nice meeting you, Johnny Seo", He said slowly, but softly.

"And it was a pleasure for me, Jaehyun Jung", Johnny replied, giving Jaehyun a final hug before going back to the car. He watched as that annoying hearse drove away into traffic and disappearing. He felt like crying and he didn't know why. Suddenly, he felt like he was back in the woods with his 10kg suitcase and feeling as lonely as he did before. It would be a good time to rain right now.

___________________

Jaehyun was currently on his way to the job interview as planned. It was to work in a firm called Neo Culture Technology, shipping and packaging company that used recyclable and biodegradeable materials to package items being sold as a mean to help the planet. It donates 30% of it's income to charities, fundraisers and areas that help low income families and the environment. They are openly supportive of people of different genders, religion, sexuality and diasabilties, having equal pay among workers. Well, at least that was he got of the internet. He had to get this job interview right or he goes back to being sad Jaehyun who's girlfriend broke up with him three days ago that somehow fell in love with a stranger who willing was in his company for over a day. Damn, sad Jaehyun is already back, who is he kidding?

He entered the spinning doors before heading straight to the receptionist in front.

"Hi, I'm Jaehyun Jung, I'm here for the interview for the new accountant", Jaehyun said, the nerves obvious through his voice.

The receptionist looked him up and down before staring at him, directly into his soul, irises small. Jaehyun felt himself break out in cold sweat. However, after doing so the receptionist smiled at him.

"One moment please, I just have to call our CEO."

Jaehyun, being the awkward bean he is, just gave a thumbs up before sitting down in one of the waiting chairs. He kept reassuring himself that all would be well and he would get the job interview before the receptionist called him back over and told him to go to the 26th floor and ask the man at the elevator his name. He did as he asked and went up the elevator.

After following instructions, he was waiting outside the door of the interview he was about to have. _Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry._

Jaehyun timidly knocked on the door before he hears a 'come in'. Deep breaths, Jaehyun you got this. He opens the door to a beautiful office full of greenery. The walls are greens, plants hanging down from the ceiling and the a large window that the man that will determine his future is standing. Alright, here goes nothing.

"Hello, sir, my name is Jaehyun and I came here for today's job interv-", Jaehyun stopped abruptly. He had to do a double take. Wait a second. Standing in front of him was 6"5, male stranger who let him get a ride from Florida to New York, eyes just as wide as Jaehyun's feel. And then it hit him.

"I forgot to ask you what if your job!", Jaehyun facepalmed.

Maybe life likes Jaehyun after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Requests can be giving in the comments. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
